


I found love where it wasn't supposed to be.

by lexahenries



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexahenries/pseuds/lexahenries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashfic post 2x12. Bellamy hates being lied to, especially from Clarke, after everything he's been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found love where it wasn't supposed to be.

They made it. They were free. The flowers' smell and the birds' chirping welcomed them back into the Ground they fought so much for. But at which price? They've been locked up and tortured but what they would have done in their shoes? What had Bellamy done for freedom? But there wasn't time for regrets, he had to find Octavia and hope that it wasn't too late.

"Octavia?" He shouted her name at the top of his lungs, making his way through the ruins of TonDc. Death and destruction, they had a second chance and they never learnt.

"Bellamy!" A voice replied to his yell but it wasn't Octavia.

"Where's my sister, Clarke?" How could she have lied to him? He almost got himself bled to death for her and look all the thanks he got. Lies. And it wasn't going to take a while before some stabbing too like Gustus given that Clarke looked like Lexa 2.0 more and more.

"She's safe… at Camp." Clarke had some uncertainty but she couldn't tell him the truth, not when she didn't even knew it. Octavia might have saved herself, she was smart and clever and she must have found a shelter.

"How can you look at me and lie to my face? After everything I've done for you, Clarke! Our friends are safe and thanks God it went well but the main reason I risked my life was because I couldn't stand seeing you like that… like Finn's death meant nothing. Do you get that?" Bellamy was furious, everything inside him screamed anger and desperation. Every word he said felt like a brick getting off his chest and preventing him from breathing.

"That's the same reason why I haven't told you about Octavia. I couldn't risk losing you!" Clarke's tone was gentler but the desperation was the same. She tried reaching for his arm but he pushed it away, wide-eyed. They were on the same page but they were looking at different books.

"You don't‒" He couldn't even finish his sentence that a familiar voice caught his attention, leaving Clarke hanging, like all the times it was about him.

"Octavia, you're safe!" He ran towards her and hugged her tightly. He was really afraid he wasn't going to see her again that he forgot that she wasn't his little sister who ran after butterflies but she was a warrior, a Grounder.

"I was in the woods with Lincoln when I heard the explosion." The Grounder automatically bowed his head down, even though he was distant from the Blake brothers. He preferred to give them some space because he gave up to the Red and abandoned Bellamy but it was a suicide mission so he chose to be the only one having to deal with it. Bellamy was strong, he knew he could make it.

"You saved my sister. Again. And you saved all of us, no hard feelings." He couldn't deny that he felt terrified and betrayed in that moment but then he realised that it was the only choice possible. If Lincoln had resisted to the Red it would have looked suspicious and their odds of winning against the armed guards weren't the best.

Lincoln reached out his hand and Bellamy shook it, smiling conspiratorial.

"Now go forgiving someone else." Octavia whispered, pointing Clarke out to him with a nod.

He turned around to see the girl who didn't move an inch since they last spoke and looked faithfully at him. After all the pain she had caused, Bellamy was the only thing she had left.

"It's not that simple." He said to her sister, walking away from Clarke. Playing with fire was dangerous, especially since he was the gasoline which could have blown everything up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So 2x12 really really hit me at every level and I needed to write my feelings and that's what came out. It's a flashfic (626 words) based after 2x12 and sees our Bellarke finally reunited but not happily *sigh*.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy it! Lemme know!


End file.
